BET Honors 2011
EDUCATION AWARD RECIPIENT Lonnie G. Bunch III is the founding director of the Smithsonian National Museum of African American History and Culture. The 56-year-old Bunch has spent close to 30 years in the museum business, keeping history alive in the community. His commitment to the past has been the doorway to his future, as he is being recognized as the Education honoree at BET Honors. ENTERTAINMENT AWARD RECIPIENT The multi-talented Jamie Foxx is being honored at this year’s BET Honors 2011 as the Entertainer honoree, and this should come as no surprise. Foxx is a triple threat who has proven that he will succeed at almost anything, from singing to acting to making people laugh. The Academy Award winner has become one of the biggest African-American celebrities and continues to wow the community with his achievements. MUSICAL ARTS AWARD RECIPIENT Jazz musician Herbie Hancock is a musical pioneer who helped to shape the rhythmic jazz world and heavily influence the sound of other genres. Incorporating funk and soul into jazz, this composer and pianist has had a lengthy career, filled with Grammy Award-winning moments and musical highlights. His contributions to the world of music, which include the soundtrack to Bill Cosby’s animated TV series, “Fat Albert,” and the crossover single, “Rockit,” are just a few examples of why he is being honored this year. SERVICE AWARD RECIPIENT (Presented by Anika Noni Rose) Fashion icon Iman is being honored this year for Service. In addition to running her own IMAN cosmetics, skincare and fragrance line, she is actively involved in several charities, including The Children’s Defense Fund and Action Against Hunger. In 2006, she became the Global Ambassador for Keep A Child Alive, an organization that provides lifesaving drugs for African children. Over the years, Iman has shown that her beauty is not just skin deep. MEDIA AWARD RECIPIENT (Presented by Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker) Linda Johnson Rice is a testament to the fact that hard work will pay off, even in the ever-changing world of media. As the Chairman of Johnson Publishing Company, she has furthered her family’s publishing business, establishing Ebony and Jet as strong brands in the African-American community. She became one of the youngest publishing executives when she was named president of the company back in 1987, and today, is one of the few African-American women to hold such a high position. THEATRICAL AWARD RECIPIENT (Presented by Tyler Perry) The Hollywood pioneer and award-winning actress Cicely Tyson is being honored in the Theatrical Arts category this year; and rightfully so. Her film resume spans decades, and her memorable performances have become a standard of excellence for other actresses. In 2009, the unveiling of the Cicely L. Tyson Community School of Performing and Fine Arts in Orange, New Jersey showed her commitment to the arts, as well as the community. Performers: YOLANDA ADAMS CICELY L. TYSON CHOIR KEYSHIA COLE GUY LALAH HATHAWAY ANGELIQUE KIDJO NATURALLY 7 NE-YO TANK TREY SONGZ CHICK COREA QUARTET Teena Marie Tribute with Debra Lee and Marsha Ambrosius